Tiempo
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Drabble. Nada como una noche fría para hablar sobre la longevidad y el aburrimiento, o eso era lo que Gash parecía pensar.


Tiempo

- Kiyomaro –susurró Gash en la oscuridad-. Tengo frío.

El silencio que carecía incluso de la respiración del muchacho le indicó a Gash que su compañero de batallas estaba perfectamente despierto. Así, pues, insistió:

- Oye, Kiyomaro… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- … ¿Para que enfríes mi cama? No, gracias –recibió como respuesta, finalmente.

El hecho de que Gash no replicara nada logró punzar la conciencia de Kiyomaro, quien descorrió la colcha maldiciendo a su debilidad.

- … Muy bien; ven rápido, que me congelo.

Casi pudo ver sonreír al pequeño a pesar de la falta de luz. Gash se subió a la cama y se arropó con presteza, tiritando.

- Gracias –dijo contento de su suerte.

- Ni lo menciones. Pero no te muevas mucho y duérmete.

- Unu.

Pasaron unos minutos que Kiyomaro aprovechó para tratar de ignorar el frío que desprendían los pies de Gash, que era incluso superior al del resto de su cuerpo. Pero no logró dormirse, en gran parte porque Gash intentaba, con no mucha discreción, calentar sus pies contra los de su amigo.

Decidió resistir. Quizá la vida lo recompensaría.

- Kiyomaro –llamó Gash de pronto.

- ¿Mm? –articuló el aludido con sueño y frustración. Había estado a punto de dormirse.

- Cuando sea Rey, vendré a visitarte seguido.

- Que no sea en noches frías, por favor –ironizó Kiyomaro, y Gash dejó escapar una risita-. Por cierto, ¿a qué viene esto?

- Sólo recordaba algo que Tio me dijo. Que cuando te vuelves Rey te mantienes en el trono durante mil años. Cuando sea mi turno, habrá momentos en los que me aburriré mucho. Así que vendré a visitarte muy seguido.

- … ¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste mil años? –se sorprendió el humano.

- Unu –asintió Gash-. Es más o menos lo que vivimos los demonios en promedio.

- Es mucho tiempo…

- ¿Verdad que sí? Si pudiera usarlo sólo para jugar y divertirme, sería estupendo, pero sé que como Rey tendré muchas cosas difíciles que hacer. Así que a veces será aburrido…

- Ya lo creo. Por suerte, los humanos vivimos mucho menos. Una décima parte, si soy generoso –calculó.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años son eso?

- Digamos que la gente que llega a los noventa sin enfermedades óseas ni cosas por el estilo son algo así como milagros andantes.

- ¿Noventa años…? –Gash pareció extrañarse ante la cifra.

- Hay quienes llegan a los cien, pero son una minoría.

- … Pero eso es… demasiado poco.

- En realidad sí, ¿verdad? Cuando te das cuenta, ya estás muerto.

Kiyomaro comprendió al instante que había dicho un mal chiste. Gash se había quedado callado, y la habitación parecía más fría de lo normal.

- Entonces… -comenzó vacilante tras varios segundos de silencio, suavemente-. Entonces, sólo podré venir a verte durante cien años.

- Eso, si tengo suerte.

Deseó golpearse por hablar tan irreflexivamente. Poniéndose nervioso, notó que Gash le aferraba una mano con fuerza.

- ¿A qué te refieres…?

- Bueno… La gente que vive más lo logra llevando una vida sana. Quiero decir que no fuman ni beben alcohol, comen equilibradamente y hacen ejercicio. Van al médico regularmente… Cosas así –explicó torpemente.

- Ya veo… -Se oyó un suave movimiento de sábanas, y Kiyomaro escuchó la voz de Gash más clara y cercana, como si lo estuviese mirando a la cara. No podía saberlo; todo por la oscuridad de la noche sin luna-. Tú también lo harás, ¿verdad? Y así vivirás muchos años más, y tal vez logres tener una vida aun más larga. Y si… si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, tal vez… Tal vez…

Gash dejó de hablar. Su tono animado había ido decayendo hasta un susurro cargado de frágil esperanza. La sensación opresiva que Kiyomaro sintió en el pecho al oír cómo a Gash se le quebraba la voz corroboró sus sospechas.

Y envolvió con ambas manos los temblorosos dedos del demonio.

- Claro que lo haré, no seas ridículo. Saldré a correr todos los días, y comeré verduras y gelatinas con coenzimas Q10, y todo eso.

- ¿Y buri? –aventuró Gash con la voz ahogada. Kiyomaro apretó su mano aun más.

- No puedo olvidar el buri –concedió muy serio y Gash rió.

La noche ya no parecía tan fría ni tan oscura.

- … Haré todo eso, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que de verdad me visites muy seguido. No pienso vivir mucho por nada.

Gash recostó feliz la cabeza sobre la tela del suéter de Kiyomaro.

- Prometido.

- Entonces es un trato.

Mientras Gash asentía despacio contra su pecho, Kiyomaro supo que el pequeño no tardaría mucho en caer dormido. Y cerró los ojos, presa de la misma somnolencia pacífica, consciente de que esa noche ambos descansarían sin frío, sin sueños, sin miedos inútiles.

Tenían todo un día por delante.

::Owari::

Finalizado: 20/04/09.

Últimas correcciones: 26/04/09.


End file.
